The Caged Bird Will Never Sing
by Nejuke
Summary: A 'creature' has been plaguing the village of Konoha, demanding that the first born of a selected clan be offered up as a sacrifice. However, when Hinata of the Hyuga clan is requested her cousin, Neji is asked to take her place.
1. Chapter 1 - Foreseen

Author's Notes: All characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto. Set in alternate world (to some degree).

The household was taken by complete silence, a tension strangling the already morbid atmosphere that circulated between its members. In their rows of appointed seats the men and women looked along one another to their clan leader, Lord Hiashi, who's complexion had somewhat deteriorated. His brow had risen in shock, a look unfamiliar and out of place against his face, so much that it sparked fear amongst the rest of the clan without even a word. Let alone the distance his eyes beheld his physical frame had also diminished; he had slouched, his shoulders slumped as the sense of grief poured through his veins. Though nothing was said all knew of the clan's fate. His new demeanour had never before been witnessed, this general look of weakness, which roused fear but also curiosity from his spectators who eagerly waited to be addressed by the sullen Lord. It wasn't too long that he was able to compose himself, however, the fluctuation of his voice alerted his people to a precarious inner turmoil.

"The beast has chosen the Hyuga family." He began with more indignation, the connotations strung in his words brought the room to a phase of quiet, lulled murmuring. The beast which he spoke of resided outside of the village and wore a human face, but made frequent demands for the pleasure of devouring mortal flesh; in brief, the eldest child of the selected family was to be offered as a method of appeasement. Diabolical in practice the village had always been under the ideology that 'one life does not take precedence over hundreds more', thus the concept of human sacrifice was met with little retaliation, unless it be from the selected family who would later be subdued by their own internal efforts. The question always remained however of who would be next, there was no expected pattern of victims; Hiashi had his own perceptions along with the other clan leaders but were always dismissed as soon as the creature made its demands.

Now much of the noise had dissipated Hiashi turn his solemn gaze to his eldest daughter, Hinata. His '_little girl'. _Every other pair of placid eyes fell upon her small stature, filled with sympathy yet secretly tinted with infernal pride; the monster had a refined palate and the Hyuga exalted themselves above all others. This development was not wholly mournful but fuelled their ego. Hinata herself did not share their thoughts and was instead focused upon her own impending mortality, believing she was meant to accomplish more in her life. She sat with quiet resistance as it is fair to say she contemplated the notion of pleading with Naruto, hoping he of all people could save her from this predicament. It would be an unfair act to save herself when so many before her had met their fate with blind duty yet she had always envisioned herself at Naruto's side once he had claimed the mantle of Hokage. Hence her sorrow was would have been inconceivable.

The meeting then concluded with Hiashi ushering his correspondents from the hall with grim remorse and the occasional acceptance of sympathetic gestures that unfolded thereafter between him and a select few. However, only one Hyuga remained. He neither moved from his seat nor spoke once Lord Hiashi has resumed his place at the far end of the room, sitting upon his knees with a low grumble. Between the two, and the silence that consumed them, a secret understanding transpired. It was noticeable in the lavender colouration of their irises which grew pale with the unvoiced prospect, in their mouths which grew taunt with stiffening jaws and the subtle exhales they both released. A sigh seeped from the Lord's pursed lips as if it were his soul, in itself rich with despair and gratitude. His hand steadily reached to his throbbing temples, seemingly it helped to lessen the impact of his thoughts but nonetheless they remained a source of discomfort.

"Neji," He began, his eyes closed to avoid the solemn expression the blemished his nephew's usual obstinate countenance. In spite of that, give the circumstances, the emotions the youth imparted were non-existent; he held no opinion, evident of his silence, and relinquished little verification of fear or any anger he may have felt in regards to his body language which was painfully still unlike his cousin who, moments before, had quaked at the very utterance of her name as she came to accept the destiny that had befallen her. Being the scapegoat to his cousin did not irk him in the slightest as he contemplated the scenario in the form of a reverie despite being awake.

Feeling nothing more was to be gained the elder rose from his position and made to exit the audience chamber, pressing a hand to Neji's rigid shoulder as he passed him, a means of condolence and of gaining some form of forgiveness for his future actions. Even if Neji did not respond to the hand at his shoulder in either words or any physical expression Hiashi felt that his nephew did in fact understand and soon left the boy to think and express himself in private.

Upon revisiting the image of sympathetic glances that he had accumulated earlier Hiashi was not able to erase the feeling that his clan had foresaw the choice he would undoubtedly make. This roused a new sense of guilt yet it could not subdue the aspect of his personality that favoured the stability and continuation of his clan over his direct family, after all, one life does not take precedence over hundreds more. Thus was his argument; Hinata had reclaimed her position as the family's forthcoming heir, her death resulting in confusion and chaos was not an improbable future.

Even so, Hiashi had failed to realise the chamber had been deserted completely, even by Neji, once he had vacated and was under the impression that the youth would need time to council himself, therefore he was surprised to see the latter outside roaming the Hyuga garden. Since Hinata was not present with him the Lord deduced that she had not been informed of the resolution the two men had established; surely the sparing of her life would relieve her of the burden placed on her frail heart. Seeing his uncle crossing the veranda towards Hinata's residence proved of no interest for the side-branch member. Instead he insisted on arranging his thoughts before he would retire to the bath house. He was aware of the outlines to the situation and knew that it must be kept in complete confidence; alas he still longed to bid his companions Lee and Tenten farewell. No doubt his childhood friends would grieve his departure and much of his feelings would be returned. A solemn laugh that sounded no more than a breath passed his lips as he considered the fact that the two would indubitably inquire and figure his disappearance. Both understood the workings of his people and probably, upon hearing that the Hyuga had been selected, come to the conclusion that Neji would take his cousin's place. Whilst the thought was still at hand the two shinobi presented themselves, a sobriety clouding their faces but otherwise in a catatonic state of melancholy. Lee was the first to approach his weary friend, his large eyes filled with a pain Neji himself could not swallow within himself, so much that his façade failed him for an instant. Thankfully only Tenten had detected the bitterness that flickered behind the white orbs of his eyes to which she said nothing. Instead she embraced him once the green cladded shinobi had surrendered him. She pressed her ear deep into his warm chest, listening intently to the prominent beating of his heart. Unexpectedly his arms had found their way around her shoulders as he pulled her further into himself, an affection he had never shown before. Ultimately this change in character warned Lee to Neji's subconscious fears to which he responded softly with a parting smile, knowing the right words would elude him; even if he were to find them they would only leave his throat chocked and inaudible.

Seeing the three one could assume that Neji held his female companion with higher respect and though not completely incorrect in reality he felt a greater pain towards leaving Lee who he had treated particularly ill throughout their time as friends. Wishing to apologise would prove very little due to the minimal time they had left, a simple smile in return would have to suffice. The Hyuga's tone was so weighed with emotion that it conveyed all of his thoughts, laying them out as if they were simply words in a book; Tenten remained motionless, a single tear springing from her hazel eye which Neji watched slip down her reddened cheeks. It pained him as he saw Lee visibly break, crumpling to the floor in exasperated defeat, no longer being able to retain his fortified semblance, such was the strength of their friendship. His gaze was to the grass beneath his feet, but he raised his eyes one last time to watch Neji's back as he turned away, an image that had occurred many times to accompany his mantra but now he could never attain his dream of defeating his friend in combat to prove his worth, to prove himself in Neji Hyuga's eyes, the 'genius' of Konoha. Like time had slowed, almost to a stop, the distance between the three grew with only the wind to whisper amongst them.

Later that night Neji found himself in Hinata's quarter. She had sat behind at the edge of her bed and in a habitual manner set to combing her cousin's dark flowing hair, watching as it tumbled past his hips as she let it fall through her slender fingers and if he were to be honest, allowing her to perform the said task was somewhat therapeutic as it enabled them both to relax. She was gentle in her charge, worried that she should hurt him as he slipped into silent repose. His eyes were heavy with sleep, his mind also wavering so he set to examine her room to entertain himself; two photographs in wooden frames, one of her family, the other dedicated to her team mates, rested on top of a small pale dressing table beside which was an adequate writing desk beneath a large open window and oak wardrobe. There was very little besides what he had encountered that signified that a young woman resided in the small allotment, save for the flowers at the casement. Though this seemed rather generic to Neji as he often allotted space for such potted plants in his own room, more often than not white lilies because of their delicate fragrance. Nonetheless, the pink hue that splashed the walls from the petit lamp at her side seemed welcoming enough, apart from the large shadows it caused to stretch across the walls.

It had somehow escaped his notice that Hinata was no longer muttering to herself or that she had ceased to be idly brushing his hair, possibly because he found himself steadily falling asleep, so much so that he was leaning awkwardly to his left. Instead she was quietly eyeing him and his broad shoulders that were visible just past the lengths of his hair. She noted his deliberate breath, as if every so often he had forgotten to breathe, and despite their shallow nature there was something in them that disturbed her conscious; that lack of exhalation on his part brought a sobriety to her countenance as she imagined he was saving every breath for it may as well be his last. If he had come to accept that possibility he showed little sign of even considering it, like it never crossed his mind. Hinata wanted him to rebuke her, deride her for being weak as he always had done, and not give her hushed signs of approval for this conduct. Was he not as eager as she to live? Surely his philosophy had not deserted him entirely, his idea of a predetermined destiny which she may rouse, despite the idea he had no intention of questioning it. She made a sound in her throat to gain his attention, he turned to face her, positioning himself on his knees as he addressed her only to find a half-hearted smile pulled thinly across her pink lips that quivered with the effort to supress some form of a cry. And then she slapped him. The strike was sudden and without warning for he believed he had in no way provoked her. Heedless to say it left a throbbing mark upon his white cheek which had turned a swollen, pinkish hue and stung like a thousand needles had been injected into his skin. Effectively the blow had caused his face to turn away from her, though her gaze remained upon her as he looked through the corner of his eye. She mouthed the word 'why', expecting a reply, felling the painful aftermath at her palm ebbing away along with her frustration. Nothing came from Neji who merely averted his gaze to a vacant wall to relay his thoughts which had been somewhat frantic and tie a length of string about his hair.

"Why!?" Hinata finally snapped through a flurry of tears, attempting to sound assertive, the strain against her fragile throat only intensified her wavering tone and denounced all anger she felt. Neji was not known for his kindness but still he retreated into himself, refusing to say anything to his pitiful relative. The river of tears that fell from her lavender eyes only intensified as she asked him again. She never asked to be saved, especially by him, who had always believed it was his sole purpose in life to protect her. Hinata didn't want to do that to him, to use him as a tool to extend her own life. But she could never express her true feelings of affection to him, her 'brother'. It would be a waste of time to push Neji further; instead she ordered him from her room and curtly shut the door at his back. Listening to his footsteps she waited for the click of his door as he locked it before sliding down her own door, resting her face into her knees as she hugged herself. Now feeling the cold isolation that followed even the tenderness of her better memories was slowly mitigated as she wept.

In comparison to Hinata's room, Neji's inhibited the more mundane qualities of aesthetic taste, harbouring only a small wood framed bed and writing desk. But it was how he liked it, the sparseness of his dorm offered comfortable breathing space and the basic feeling of openness. He didn't bother to flick the light on, letting the moon be his source of illumination. The floor boards creaked under his weight as he slipped towards his desk, eyeing the reams of paper and occasional trinkets that that lay there inconspicuously, their surfaces alight like a winking eye. With his hand he gently pushed them to the edge of the desk, making a clear space at its heart so that he may rest his head upon its cold surface as he sat. Surprisingly the wood surface was warm against his cheek though not at all comfortable; his neck quickly began to ache due to the awkward position in which he had positioned himself, yet he did not bother to move or realign his posture and instead let his gaze follow the beams of silver that passed through his window. Only the quiet murmur of his own breath was audible throughout the chamber, even the outside world had fallen into deep sleep, invoking the feeling that he was the only being left awake. Neji would never admit that it was times like these where he would feel the loneliest, having only his thoughts to occupy himself, with no one for him to converse with. Sleep was not something he found easily on most nights and he feared that tonight may fare too difficult to do so due to the events that had transpired.

So in an attempt to be productive, in the sense that he would distract himself, he took a pen and set to writing down his thoughts in an insignificant looking ledger which would deceive those who wished to peer at its contents. Regardless of what he had written it would prove of little interest to him later as he never intended to read back on his idle scribbles. Maybe Hinata would stumble across it and inquire his transcribed thoughts, or like so many others ignore it entirely. Neji didn't care either way; by conveying his judgements to paper the possibility that they would be found was not out of the question, thus for him to keep them secret he should never have recorded them in the first place. He felt this towards those who also kept a diary, deriding their foolishness; why become incensed if someone were to read it when human curiosity means that privacy is no longer a contributing factor, hence why he left his journal atop his desk with no lock or means to keep it disclosed. Oddly enough he found himself at the book's final page, never realising how much he had written over the years. To a degree the tattered pages bejewelled with faded calligraphy fascinated him as he fanned the sheets, causing him to wonder what his junior-self had written. Succumbing to the book's charm he leafed through to no specific page, just the start of an entry and began to revisit the memory it encapsulated.

_Entry 49, Wed _

_Trained with Lady Hinata, her skills are improving. I myself am beginning to reconsider her growth considerably as before I did not think it were possible. Not that I am envious, I know myself that I am still stronger in stark comparison, but I am proud, of both her and I, for I have trained her and like a diligent student she has taken heed of my words, exercising her body and mind. Though I do often feel anxious; later today she had collapsed part way and has now lost sight. Maybe I have pushed her too hard, but her determination is without question, so I am not wholly to blame. I am not avoiding my responsibility…_

He closed the journal, not wishing to continue with the extract though the memory portrayed did occur to him, that night when Lady Hinata had been in her room as well as him where she did not know of his presence and such. The reverie itself was of no particular interest as it only revealed his kinder nature, one which he seldom divulged.

Fatigue soon made its presence know, weighing heavily upon Neji's lids as a soft yawn was invoked from his lips. He then removed the tie from his hair, letting it fall freely by his sides as he teetered to his bed, yearning for the soft warmth that would encapsulate him under the quilt. His body fell to the mattress with a muffled thud before he rolled to his side, placing an arm beneath his head. Within seconds he could feel the efforts of the day subduing every muscle of his physique until it was too much to keep his eyes from closing. Obscurity came wonderfully slow, distorting his mind to a point where reality merged with his fantasies, soothing his soul as he slipped deeper into the realm of sleep. By this time Hiashi had peered around the door to inspect his nephew who was now peacefully sleeping with his face buried into his feather filled pillow, a delicate smile drawing at the corner of his mouth. This he felt was all he could do for the boy; he crossed the room to sit by his kin and brushed the hair from his face, noting how much Neji resembled his father, Hiashi's late brother.

"It feels as if it were only yesterday," he mused, whispering to himself as he thought back to the days when his brother were still alive and how happy Neji had been as a child. The creaking and light footfalls of someone beyond the door caused for the Lord to redirect his attention until it came upon Hinata, stood in her night gown. She hesitated by the entrance, looking in as if she were a stranger in her own home with her eyes cast in shadows. With a slight indication of his head she stepped in gingerly before sitting by her father just to the side of Neji's legs that had now curled to his chest. She too looked at her cousin only to be reminded of their youth together, revolted by the fact that he were being taken away by some external force. Hinata wanted to question her father but did not want to disturb Neji who she realised had resumed a steady state of inhalation, his relaxed breath making her, to some degree lethargic as well. Outside the quiet room the world seemed so far away, that and all its troubles; Hinata wanted nothing more than to stay inside this humble room and bask in all its tenderness, therefore she shifted herself and lay beside her cousin, feeling his hot breath against her face as she watched his lashes flutter slightly when he should rise from the nothingness where he currently resided. She silently prayed for his dreams to be of a blissful nature and kissed his bandaged forehead, letting her own gaze blacken as she too fell into slumber, submitting to the warmth that cascaded about her. There was nothing left that Hiashi deemed should be done so he departed, leaving the door slightly ajar so that the light of the hall may illuminate his daughter's face. The two huddled bodied seemed small in comparison, as a result Hiashi was almost convinced that he had gone back in time. Yet before abandoning the room a glint of silver moonlight caught his eyes, its radiance was undeniable, however it was merely a reflection; the buckle of a small ledger that rested upon his nephews desk, its pages exposed to a curious eye. He crept over cautiously and took the notebook within his hands, scanning the fine penmanship. A narrative of all his kin had experienced; some entries made him chuckle, others the weight of isolation, until one particular entry came before him; written in a deep red which was captivating as it was. It brought a smile to his aged face and then he placed it back in its original position, leaving the two, who would always remain as children, to rest.


	2. Chapter 2 - Following a Predecessor

(Author's Notes: This took ages to write, I don't like how the chapter ends but I'm too busy (lazy) to change it. Hope you enjoy nonetheless.)

Day light had come, the rays of sunlight creeping in through the window like a golden thief stealing into the room, intent on taking away the dreams that had accumulated within the minds of those who lay tucked beneath warm quilts. The harsh beams danced on Neji's lids, casting strange colours until at last he woke with a quiet start, eyeing Hinata as she slept inches from him, her own face a mask of pleasure as she lay locked away in her fantasies. He could barely contain the smile that formed at his lips as he sat, stretching his arms to alleviate the ache that emerged over night. Outside he could see the gentle blush of pristine clouds and azure blue sky along with a small sparrow that had come to perch at his casement, pruning its small tattered feathers. Neji watched with mild fascination before the palm sized creature had vanished with a few quick movements to the roof, the slight twitter still audible from where it now stood. Once the feeling of sleep had deserted him Neji set to carefully prising himself from his bed without disturbing Lady Hinata so that he may advance to the shower room.

With feline grace he made his way outside of his chamber, carrying a towel over his arm as he ambled along the narrow corridor. The wash area soon came into sight; it was an adequate room in regards to its size with white tilled walls and similar floor however it was set out like a traditional bath house with a large deeply curved bath and water taps where two stools sat. He opted to use the water taps, feeling the balmy weather and full bath would only exhaust him, such was the effect of heat on his body. So he quickly removed his clothes, placing them in a basket just before the taps and took to one of the stools, eager to bath and cleanse himself, though he made sure to lock the door before undressing.

With one quick slide of his hand he removed the string wrapped about his hair before taking a bucket of water, spilling its content whilst revelling in the relief it brought to his physically and mentally. He let the remaining droplets trail down his face, content to let the water cool against his skin before pouring another wave of heated water over himself. Soon his body began to relax, the water producing a mass of steam which hazed the small window towards the rear of the bathroom placed high upon the wall. Once he was certain the he had cleansed his body of any impurities it was time to prepare. Shaking the beads of water from his dark hair he strode from the bathroom towards his chambers to see Hinata had disappeared. Neji didn't linger on the fact and instead set to changing into his formal Hyuga garbs which consisted of a white shirt, matching trousers and a grey coloured apron. His arms slipped through the elongated sleeves with ease, the material cold against his water blistered skin; soon he would return to his original wan complexion once his body had cooled, but nonetheless he was intent on making himself presentable to fool the creature.

After dressing and customarily arranging the few contents of his room Neji made his way once again to the audience room, meeting the brooding stare of Hiashi who had taken his place at the pinnacle of the hall. The dark circles which eclipsed the skin of his lower lids enlightened Neji to the fact that his uncle had found very little sleep the previous night, consequently it was understandably of his foul mood and short temper. He openly cursed and muttered under his breath as Neji came to take his place a few seats away, resuming his persistent countenance as he sat. He looked to his nephew with the serenity one could muster, his placid eyes scrunched slightly as if he were in some form of pain, though Neji discounted the probability and remained silent, his gaze to his hands which had found themselves clasped upon his lap. He had not realised his grip had tightened, giving the impression that his secret doubts were becoming somewhat visible to the elder Hyuga who studied him as a cat would a mouse; he waited patiently for a sign of discomfort, a signal or emotion he may latch onto as if it were some pivotal foothold or crux for information that he so desperately craved.

Hiashi's cold stare, vivid with the glow of anxiety, bore down onto Neji as he remained mute, having closed his own eyes to avoid his relative's unreceptive glower. However it was the only sign of life he displayed aside his quite breathing which remained short and paused as he slowed his own thoughts to a dull hum which he then forced to the back of his mind. Having initiated a comforting void within himself he allowed all emotions to seep from his existence, purging himself beyond physical purification. Marginally, this satisfied him; he no longer felt the oppressive brunt of trepidation or the exhaustion of depression as he sat within the halls shadowed confines, quietly contemplating the arrival of the Hyuga delegates and the stratagem they would later conceive. It was in this repose that had acquired that his thoughts shifted, turning back on themselves to the past, beyond the gratified nights of peaceful rest to the hours he spent eyeing the scroll his father had left him. He remembered the words that had been written, clear in his mind like an inked tattoo against his fair skin, the black calligraphy though orderly and stern, conveyed in its brief stroked and broad flecks, a message of regret and principle, the forlorn joy to defy one's given destiny to pursue one that had been chosen.

Neji wondered in the deepest recesses of his mind, where the memory of his father resided within an intangible shrine, if the former would be proud of his decision; dying in the place of his 'sister', to protect her not because she was of the Main Branch, but because she was his family. The idea brought a degree of satisfaction to Neji as he imagined his father's warming smile, though it served more as a memory. The possibility that he would soon join his antecedent pleased him; he felt his father's illusory hand against his shoulder, conveying a paternal affection that had been omitted since the Hyuga Affair dismiss the fragments of concern that remained like a thorn in his mind.

Hiashi noted the change in his relation, judging his relaxed posture to be the result of an easing conscience. Equally he feared Neji had repudiated himself; his irises, which had been of the softest hue of lilac, tired of their brilliance before turning a slight shade of grey, possibly in preparation for the forthcoming circumstances.

The silence was soon lifted as bodies reassigned themselves within the great hall; both Main and Branch would partake in the meeting as to be bid the elected farewell. However, the silence soon fortified itself within the enclave as Hiashi delivered himself of the poignant outcome,

"A substitution has been made." He gave a breaths pause between his speeches, allowing time for those to reconcile their thoughts and distil their apprehensive murmuring, "Neji Hyuga, Head of the Branch Family, has offered to take Lady Hinata's place." With an unmeasured tone the Lord edified his assembly, encountering many uncompromising scowls of disapproval and condemnation as the Side Branch Members found it within themselves to view him so, their gaze unyielding against the prospect of punishment, however, Hiashi endorsed the response, validated as it was in regards to one of their own; both houses has isolated themselves from one another, almost becoming separate fractions of the Hyuga clan , though the Side would, however, be overtly influenced by those of the Main Branch. Pained over the subsequent loss and sacrifice of their brethren, the hushed outcries were perceived by many Main Branch members who looked towards their Lord with mixed emotions, their pallid gaze questioning his verdict, searching for an explanation; many believed the judgement passed upon the youth would be an unmitigated offence in retrospect to the events that had transpired several years ago.

Soon the respective house's averted their gaze towards their representatives, Neji and Hinata, both of whom were sat at polar sides of the hall. She remained frozen in position, her shy gaze preoccupied toward the floor as she traced the grooves and folding patterns engraved into the wooden surface, mindful to those around her and their judicious tendencies towards her. Through the corner of her eyes she saw her mother, her own expression twisted with an indignant sense of pity. Furtively her hand came into contact with her daughter's, interlocking her fingers around those of Hinata's in a menial attempt to comfort her, disregarding the callous whispering of the Side Branch members opposite her.

As Hinata made to speak in her own defence Neji rose from his perch, his eyes still closed to the world. He stood for a moment, waiting for the attention of both factions to assemble about his presence, his porcelain face frozen with cadaverous equanimity. She watched as he voiced his intentions; his tone distant and foreign as he imparted a disturbingly unperturbed ambiance to his spectators, each inflection of his voice inundated with a mellifluous quality as if he were reciting a long lost invocation. The room was quickly enthralled by the Hyuga youth's conviction and melodic discourse as his lips fashioned around the vowels, each syllable resounding with eloquent grace.

Around him the world dissolved and soon he succumbed to a sense of euphoria as his mind slipped from its physical cage, his words were all the remained as he lost himself within the working of his thoughts. To those beyond his mental confines he appeared no more than a motionless statue, swaying slightly to abide the gentle breeze that filtered through the hall. Moments passed before he was roused from his catatonic state, though only seconds had transpired beyond his last utterance Neji was unable to reject the feeling that he had remained in a perpetual state of undisturbed repose. It was not often that he indulged himself with his own intimate sentiments, alas he enjoyed the time he was able to do so since he much preferred his own company; it was better to convince himself that he were alone.

The final act allowed him to make void any attachments he had formed between himself and the domain that had encapsulated him. Whether it is cruel to do so, to banish all benevolence for his companions and relatives would inevitably lighten his final thoughts as he gradually ebbed from reality. He romanticised the idea of his parting, amalgamating the thought with his pre-existing ideology of an inescapable fate; like his father before him he was able to die by his own volition.

Hiashi watched as Neji sat, intoxicated by his own thoughts, and felt a pang of concern strike at his temples, rousing another migraine to develop. The creases that lined his brow deepened as he collaborated with the elders beside him, their own ruminations clouded with reluctance as they watched the young Side Member ensconce himself behind a private fortification. One such elder related his anxieties, apprehensive of how the Lord's nephew seemingly took the situation in his stride. He recalled the animosity between the latter and the Main Branch some years back, disbelieving of the possibility that was displayed before him, that all had been forgiven.

"I do believe something is amiss in the boy's mind." He murmured at Hiashi's ear, his croaked voice emphasising his misgivings towards Neji who was unnaturally assenting of the situation.

Nonetheless Hiashi shook his head and dismissed the elder's inconsequential ramblings, having faith in his young nephew who had by now released himself of his mental trace; the change was abrupt, his eyes took on a hostile glimmer as his brow strung low to shadow his lavender gaze whilst his mouth tightened into a stern grimace. Now his transient charms had subsided, his body converting into a metaphysical cocoon where his thoughts and emotions would be supressed behind an embittered façade.

The consultation of the Branches subsequently ended with all of its members psychologically drained, the tension that had amassed within the barren confines had braced the solemn reticence to the point where even the slightest breath would be censured. However, like the previous arrangement, Hiashi remained in his seat, clandestinely anticipating the outcome that would befall his clan; the sun had already began to set like a closing eye past the lid of the horizon, a celestial province compared to the darkness and its vindictive penchants that would slowly cast its shadows across the world. To Hiashi the night brought only death in its wake; when the heavenly body had fallen from sight below the earth's boundaries he felt a vulnerability take hold, freezing the blood in his veins as he listened intently to the preparations beyond the hall's entrance. Stood in the silver light of the moon Hiashi had acquired a trio of able horses, each saddled with an array of equipment that had been tentatively concealed.

With and exasperated lament he soon rose, pressing his hands to his knees in an effort to support his stature which had become taunt over time. He fastened his robe tight around his waist, securing a cloak at his shoulders as he ventured into the artic night. As he prized the ingress free of its iron clasp, the wind gnawing at his exposed cheeks, he watched as Neji mounted a rustic mare, stroking her pelt to comfort her nerves. He looked to her, observing the deep colouration of her marble-like eyes before setting his sights to the dust road ahead, watching the still darkness with an ambiguous fascination.

Despite the attempts to conceal his face the moonlight was able to penetrate and ravage the skin of his delicate jaw and lips, casting him in an ethereal silver hue which greatly contrasted against the thick shadow that had formed over his eyes. However, Hiashi could still feel the latter's intense focus as he slipped towards his own steed, slipping his feet into the stirrup with ease before positioning himself upon the animal's back; poised in his seat, his spine erect and shoulder's back, he exuded an air of undiluted pride as he marked his sight towards the reserve of pines, static warriors of a foreign army which concealed within their ranks a deadly General.

He cast his gaze towards the two accompanying members, their thighs sparked with a malicious metallic glow as their swords rebuked the light, their hands griped tightly about the reigns. Each nodded, readying themselves for the order as they flanked the young Hyuga who had resigned himself, seemingly reminiscing as he whispered to himself and his charger. She shook her head in disagreement, the reigns that twisted through her mouth causing some discomfort. Nevertheless she soon marshalled her discords as Neji placed a gentle hand against her well-muscled neck, stroking deep into her umber coat with the tips of his fingers.

Overhead the clouds had stirred, retreating to the farthest reaches of the sky as they submitted to the stellar winds to expose the star ridden expanse, each shinning with a refined contempt. Yet, as Neji looked up to capture their beauty, each star rapt within his lavender eyes to augment their unnatural lustre as if a thousand tears had manifested there.

Hiashi's voice then called back like a low roll of thunder, ordering the trio to advance. They stirred their rides into action with a firm heel; dust spiralled at their feet, forming ashen clouds as they preceded in silence, neither man exchanging a muted glance of reassurance or acknowledgment. The jostling of armour distinctively synchronised with the rhythmic rise and fall of the horses' footfalls, entertaining Neji's wandering thoughts as he studied the indentions of the plated mail; like the scales of an ancient beast, a dragon that had long vanished, stained a deep blood red.

Soon what occupied his static mind lost its significance, a thought that had hazed before vanishing completely as if it had never existed. His eyes then focused upon the stretch of arching oaks that lined a small incline to their left, their branches wisp-like fingers which threatened to break as the wind disclosed a sharp breath. Occasionally decaying leaves would succumb to the breeze, falling in spirals and loops towards the earth below; allowing a hand to slip form the reigns he extended his own slender fingers to obtain one of the amber leaves. It dissolved in his hands, its skin crisp and delicate. Neji then let the wind steal it away as he revealed his palm, watching as the fragmented verdure scattered before his eyes liked dulled embers.

Not long after the village had disappeared from sight the moon had risen above the wash of silver clouds, watching intently as the group advanced closer to the break of trees, inaudibly willing that its time come to a close so that the world may once again feel the safety of the sun. The universe's second eye remained unblinking; the armoured faction slipped from its vision, melting away below a darkened canopy. Only three would return.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rouge

(Author's Notes: This chapter just didn't want to be written, plus I apologise for how long it came out. Sorry! I hope you still enjoy reading it though.)

Ahead of the convoy was a small grove, its heart void of life and relatively undisturbed save for a combination of scattered tracks, great indentations in the freshly lain snow left by predatory beasts and their fleeing game. Neji followed them as they twisted and circled but otherwise charted the same invisible trail, noticing the slight discolouration in various locations; insignificant beads shaded a beautiful, subdued pink. He paused his mare to examine the prints and the flecks of diluted blood, eyeing the circular droplets with stultified curiosity as they shimmered against the snow and pale moonlight. Hiashi however felt more alarmed than his young nephew, scanning the darkness between each giant fir, expecting to meet an inhuman face. Wolves were not uncommon this deep into the forest or their pugnacious 'relatives' though it was rarer to witness such a creature.

Neji however continued to marvel at the quietude bordered by invidious bark-skinned guardians, eyeing the contrasting shades cast against the verdant foliage that had grown beneath the flourishing canopy, shy of even the smallest rays of sunlight. He swiftly dismounted, landing upon his feet with a gentle thud, inspiring the men around him to follow suit, Hiashi, however, remained atop his steed, cautiously casting his lilac eyes over the ridge of brambles and dense shrubbery; little movement was detected past the natural barricade. Nonetheless Hiashi's grip tightened about the reigns, poised for a likely ambush as he readied his horse to bowl through the forest knowing that he could do minimal harm to the beasts that roamed the darkness. His fears only grew as he watched his men disband, however calling them back would only convey his anxiety and cause for demurral amongst his limited soldiers. To his bewilderment Neji seemed at peace amongst the shadows of the trees, his hands lightly brushing against their skin as if he could obtain hidden secrets through touch alone, his pale fingers almost reflecting the light that pieced through the cover of leaves.

Once he had reached the verge of the thicket's boundary, having followed the trail of faded crimson, Neji looked out, hoping to find some form of life besides his own wandering about the nocturnal expanse yet nothing caught his eyes. He felt a solitary sensation glaze his thoughts as he witnessed the occasional fall of snow from an arching branch, watching it fall to the earth with delirious lethargy, a diminutive robin then sprang from its perch, its red breast like a target as it flew across Neji's vision. It flitted through the night air, darting in various directions before falling to rest, shrouded in a dense wall of brambles and thorns. Its pleasant song drifted through the void of silence, a broken lament as it waited in silence for its mate to respond and soon enough it was accompanied by a similar resonance. The young Hyuga searched the province for the latest arrival, watching for its red plumage amongst the monochromatic scenery; it reminded him of the small vermillion droplets that had cast themselves against the colourless snow which had had followed. Upon that thought his mind drifted to a more dismal prospect, though it affected him very little to indulge in the mediation it was nonetheless belittling in regards to his already deteriorating mood; he imagined himself laying against the white canvas of snow, his skin barely contrasting against the frozen ground, yet the rich hue of crimson that pooled around him, so vividly real in his mind that he was almost sure he could smell its metallic odour, was almost alluring. It seemed a romantic contemplation, watching that single, flowing, primary colour disperse atop the pure snow, the defilement of its cold skin painfully obvious. Neji lingered on the thought, the blood he envisioned the very symbol of existence, proof that he was alive; it would soon leave his body and take his soul with it.

Looking back he saw Hiashi watching him, his gaze tense as he observed the young Hyuga, keeping him in his line of sight; a slight paranoia goaded his conscious into guilt ridden waves as he secretly accused his nephew of attempting an escape. At the time, as he watched the boy wander further from his immediate reach, the idea did not seem unlikely, however, Neji would not be culpable for such an act of betrayal; to abandon his resolve now would be a legitimate response to the acts committed by his guardian. It was not surprising that in the quiet solitude of the forest that Hiashi began to doubt his judgement. Neji on the other hand remained oblivious to the Lord's emergent concerns and insisted on venturing through the dense forest, exploiting the last of his freedom, going about with idle whims as he studied his surrounding, seemingly undeterred by the dangers that lurked there.

Above the omniscient moon had scarcely altered its course as it traversed across the dark province, its shy gaze never waning from the young Hyuga, thus leaving him bathed in its silver light. With one final glance towards the red breasted creature Neji returned to his horse along with the other two men who had ventured to a small stream, their flasks supple with the winter's frozen liquid. He watched as one of the young men greedily drank the contents, his throat convulsing with each gulp, tightening at various intervals; winter harboured its own sardonic nature, though water may be life preserving, once combined with the bitter resentment brought on by the cold winds and frost it would remind humanity of its deathly potential. If someone were to fall into such a large body of water it was unlikely that they live very long after, that is if they did not drown; their muscles would succumb to fatigue as the cold depths stole away what little strength the human body had to offer, the body begins to tire, thus it will undoubtedly fall beneath the surface causing the lungs to fill, leading to the eventual, agonising departure. Neji figured that is why the two went together if such a scenario was cruel enough to unfold before them.

As the three mounted their chargers, regrouping with their Lord who had gained a vantage south of their position, hesitant looks were exchanged, each, besides the young Hyuga, feeling anxious of their open vulnerability; they had spent too long in the clearing, if they had been spotted it was most likely the case that they were being hunted. Though for Neji this seemed improbable as the group had been separated for a lengthy period resulting in a large window of opportunity for any hungry pack to ambush with little delay. This conclusion however did not come to pass over the youngest soldier's frantic judgments, evident by the pace at which his prayer beads passed between his finger and thumb; they scarce had enough time to warm against his skin. Neji could not help but pity the youth who appeared only years older than himself, his face smooth like his own, free of any blemishes or wrinkles that may be of some indication to his approximate age. Yet the compassion he should have felt towards another being had mitigated long before the hour, rendering him a husk of the former, empathetic man he used to be. However he was not completely desensitised to the feelings of others, he still understood the meagre acts of kindness that would mollify the soldier's conscience that did not rely on the emotion to be present but merely the aesthetic; as they set forward, Neji, drawing his mare closer to the young man's, extending his fingers toward the man's hand which had tighten exponentially, causing his knuckles to whiten and held it gently, giving him a stern look.

For a moment it seemed the warrior had lost himself with the white pools, having locked his own gaze for an extended moment in time which would be considered intimate by any possibly spectator. In spite of the possible perception of the two all that was conversed was the shared feeling of reassurance though he dared not smile as he looked hard into the ghostly eyes of the Hyuga, apprehensive of the tension that still existed at the threshold between them due to the difference in status. This Neji understood as it was a most painful topic for him, having experienced the harrowing class division from an early age which had caused his great torment; he could only think of the injustices committed against his father.

He let his hand linger a while long, mindful the he did not deter his mare's path but also of the young man's eyes which had regained their solidified valour, lightening to a wonderful gleam which he could only envy. There was such life behind those eyes, a childish curiosity that longed to explore the world, to understand the mysteries that often perplexed intellectuals and escaped the notice of the average man. Most of all Neji could see the desire in his guard's eyes to understand the workings of another mind, to explore a partner's world. It would be a shame if the man were to die before experiencing euphoric notions such as love, a concept Neji had only partially encountered which he had sadly relinquished with time. The truth was it had never belonged to him, he had felt its effects, experienced the sweet delusions that tainted the mind and the privilege of knowing one held him with such esteem so that it was possible to be loved. The thought that someone was able to look beyond themselves and to regard another human being with such strong emotions brought a flicker of a smile to his pursed lips, which his sentinel took with quiet gratification, believing that the gentle expression was directed towards him. Even so, Neji allowed the youth the solace he gained through that transient smile whether such comfort was genuinely offered or not, at least he had composed himself, tucking the string of umber beads beneath the folds of his armour.

Moments of strained silence passed, the weary echoes of the traveling cavalcade resounding amongst the diminishing trees which had begun to grow thin in population. A stark clearing could be seen past the last line of natural defence, it indicated the final resting place of all those who had passed through the stagnant wood with little more than their memories for comfort. It was not expected of Neji to react upon seeing the bleak sight before him yet Hiashi was now grateful for his relative's despondency; if fear or regret had abandoned the youth's senses than what had he to fear for his nephew who had already come to accept the future he had partaken in choosing? Thinking back he only wished that the journey had not been as mournful, having debated internally, Hiashi had wondered along the road if he should have opted to converse with the latter to at least impart his final feelings of revulsion towards Neji's past treatment and to express a formal farewell. Yet deep in his heart he had felt the burden of his actions, knowing that forgiveness, not matter how civil his nephew appeared, was beyond his reach. It pained him to think that his brother's only son would die resenting the Main Branch, resenting his uncle, his hatred spreading as far as his own daughter, Hinata, who had always complied with Neji's emotions and regarded him with a reverence paralleled only by the target of her affections.

Neji wasted no time in removing himself from the leather saddle, gracefully descending from the creature's back before handing the reigns to the soldier who had flanked his right. He inhaled deeply, sucking in his lips slightly as if to gather his agitated thoughts, yet like all others, Hiashi misinterpreted reason behind his actions. To his onlookers he may have appeared to be in some form of distress, possibly hesitant and thus rooted in place with dread though it way quite the opposite that he felt; he would be alone to die but at least alone he could banish the awkward animosity that had manifested between him and Hiashi.

He then straightened his posture, drawing his shoulders back to adhere to his pride, desiring nothing more than to be as valiant as his father though he speculated his own motives in comparison to his late predecessor. Was he doing this for his family or was it a self-serving act to gain a freedom he could never have whilst alive? His confusion lay beneath his exterior and wrestled itself into submission whilst he moved towards the clearing, his steps light in the snow, leaving very little evidence of his existence within the woods. His strides were languid, his attire exuding his natural grace as the white fabric of his shirt billowing about his slender frame, his hair dancing lightly across his back; such peculiar beauty was not unique to him alone as all members of the Hyuga exerted the same flawless semblance, revered as pale, living divinities, especially Lord Hiashi's consort.

The world around him had once again lost its lustre as he stood at the centre of oblivion, beyond him lay rolling mountains topped by white snow, hazed by a dense mist that accumulates at certain altitudes, each an ashen silhouette with a sliver of silver to outline them against the night sky. There was to be no colour in his final moments, only the bleak pallid shades that tendered little consolation. He contemplated looking over his shoulder but already knew he had been deserted, feeling the afflictions that come with seclusion. Now he was truly alone in a foreign world with only his shadow for company and later, the beast.

Instead of succumbing to self-pity he steeled his resolve with the thought of engaging the creature in combat. The plan soon dwindled from his mind as he recalled one of the village advisors warning the previous victim of its prodigious strength, therefore it was useless to challenge the beast. The cycle would ultimately continue until the creature were itself to die, which again was another improbable outcome for the village since it had been present for centuries, dating back to the day when the village was first established.

So, with little options available to him, Neji opted to sit, ignoring the snow that cooled his legs. He then began to quietly meditate, placing his hands neatly atop his knees whilst steadying his breath, watching the pale, heated tendrils slip from his chapped lips that floated skywards before slowly dispersing. As his gaze followed the wan serpent of warm air his eyes focused upon the limitless stars that had suddenly presented themselves. They shimmered with an unnatural beauty, their light strong enough to cross the miles that separated them from this world. He silently watched their fluctuating countenance, scanning the velveteen sky for known constellations to amuse him. He noted a vast number of cosmic depictions and recalled the stories his father had woven around them.

However, as he marvelled up at the glistening pinpoints of light he noticed the unnatural flickering of the moon, its giant silver face stained and obscure; a magnitude of minute black shadows flitted before the orbiting planet, their movements erratic but nonetheless coordinated as they attempted to prevent the solace of moonlight from extending towards him. He studied the shadows carefully, curious to their nature as they flew across the sky, their voices becoming slowly audible; a clatter of diminutive cries, short and somewhat strangled. Soon Neji realised that the shadows were in actual fact bats; their dark pelts glistened in the light, the leather of their extensive wings beating hard against the air, finally he could see and hear them clearly. He watched as the line of hellish creatures twirled about the open sky like a writhing beast without sight. Nonetheless he thought nothing more of them, closing his eyes before resuming his steady pattern of inhalation, yet their frantic whispers kept him distracted.

The volume of their collective voices imparted against his ears grew louder, causing Neji to once again open his eyes to study the proximity at which they threatened to invade. Having dispersed as constant wall of chakra, releasing his energy at a steady rate, it was unnerving to 'feel' a select few of the winged mammals enter that protective, sensory barrier; by design animals were much more sensitive to environmental changes and whether the said creatures had the capacity to sense the displacement of chakra was of no importance, all the mattered to Neji was their cautious determination to close the distance between himself and their large, swarming body. In response to their intrusive actions Neji rose from his position, hoping that his enlarged stance would deter any further approach, however, the reaction was very much the converse to what he had expected, let alone hoped for; the creatures instead contracted into a diving formation, screaming wildly as they fell towards the earth a few meters ahead of him, hitting the frozen ground with an grotesque thud.

He watched in silence as their bodies pilled against one another, wincing occasionally at the spectacle should he heard the resounding crack of bones or snapping of wings. The dark, convulsing mound continued to grow until at last it reached the height of a fully grown man, casting an obtrusive shadow that stretched towards the perplexed Hyuga before engulfing his entire frame. As he studied the darkness that mingled with his own ebony outline atop the fresh powder snow he noticed its slowly mutating form; the thick, mounded shadow contracted inward, as if it were collapsing, its jaunted shape becoming more defined until it revealed the eclipsing figure of a young man.

Neji, somewhat confused by the sudden transformation, removed his gaze from the cold earth, staring hard into the pale face of the stranger who stood before him, hoping to make out some feature that may be familiar or offer some comfort though an explanation would be more favourable, however very little of the latter's expression was conceivable; the darkness hung to his face with an alarming degree of malice, wishing to vehemently conceal the identity of its master. Yet one thing caught Neji's attention, the two brilliant flushes of red that reminded him of the robins he had witnessed earlier. They danced like fire, flickering to life behind the occasional veil of ebony; they were eyes, two perfectly coloured irises that glowed with an inhuman quality. There was something hypnotic about that blood-red stare that caused Neji to feel somewhat exposed, burning deep into his skin as it traversed along the length of his body.

The figure shifted, exhaling loudly through a partially open mouth, the sound resembling a soft chuckle coalesced with a languid sigh of disappointment. The young man placed his hands against his hips, turning about his heels slowly as if to examine his surroundings, though it reality he was searching, his body language rhetorically questioning Neji, expecting him to comply and answer; If he was searching amidst the cold firs and mountains, whatever the fixation of his thoughts may have been, it eluded Neji who continued to stare after the outsider. Nonetheless, there was a threatening air to the way he moved, his eyes always turning back to Neji with a devious flare that caused him to shudder, sending a cold shiver against his spine. The moments that passed between the two as the latter's crimson gaze lingered and locked with the lilac stare of the Hyuga were pensive but daunting, neither would remove their gaze nor break contact in fear of revealing a psychological weakness, an instability that could be subjugated.

Cocking his head slightly in an attempt to gain a clearer view of the man's face without removing the weight of his wan glare, Neji interjected against the stranger's observant movements with a quizzical frown, causing him to stop mid-rotation, allowing Neji to view a fragment of his profile; his jaw slanted delicately, lining with his slender neck the remained largely concealed by a high rising collar. The length of his ebony lashes added to his effeminate appearance that contrasted greatly against the faces that Neji had witnessed previously; he exuded little masculine strength, lacking a definitive jaw or steal features, his lips being full and rose coloured, resembling that of a young woman's. The beauty which Neji beheld was undeniable, yet it did not diminish the malicious atmosphere that festered between the two, only fortifying the mood that existed within the silent plain.

With the graceful twisting of his hips the stranger turned to once again present himself to Neji, his gestures sarcastically exuberant to conceal a growing discontent at his luck. He bowed his head, causing his dark fringe to partially conceal his mesmerising gaze before addressing Neji as a 'young master' in a sardonic tone as he bid him a false greeting. Aware that he was being derided by the unknown being Neji still made no attempts to defend himself against the improper behaviour in fear of retaliation beyond his expectations and merely bowed his head in return.

"You're not the one I called for." He mused, folding his arms across his chest whilst tapping his foot theatrically, though the pace at which the sole of his boot hit the floor informed Neji of his budding impatience. As the words slipped from his rouged lips which shimmered with a liquid glow Neji suddenly became mindful of a factor he had not considered; having achieved very little information before leaving the household those few hours before he had so little understanding regarding the creature, thus the idea that it could be a mere man who had made reverent demands against the village was met with great misgiving, yet having witnessed the stranger's arrival caused Neji to query the possibilities.

Despite his agitated concerns Neji responded cordially, masking his tone with a light sense of confusion as he wished for an explanation into the latter's previous question; however his guest, unwilling to amuse him with idle chatter, shot him a violent glare that subsequently caused Neji to remove his gaze.

It was then that Neji couldn't help but notice as he stole the sky in one swift look that the moon had vanished from sight, the ghost of its former light fading behind a trail of fast moving clouds, yet regardless of the hastened pace he felt no breeze against his exposed skin. It seemed as if the world had ceased to move and that all life had vacated the small expanse that had made him vulnerable to all natural weathers. Despite the dreading sensation he felt pulsing through his veins, the loneliness that usually plagued his subconscious during such late hours seemed non-existent as he shared the space with the foreign being.


End file.
